


where the shadows are heavy

by littleleotas



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Inspired by Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleotas/pseuds/littleleotas
Summary: [freckle voice] sometimes...the darkness...is brighter
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	where the shadows are heavy

**Author's Note:**

> For the Dreamwidth community 31_days 16/2/2020 prompt, "Darkness settles on roofs and walls," from "The Tide Rises, The Tide Falls" by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow.

Morticia couldn’t see how anyone could like the sunlight. She would never begrudge someone their happiness, of course, but she didn’t understand it. The sun was harsh and cruel, hot and blinding. Nothing so hostile could be something she loved.

She drew back the curtains to see the gradual creep of the darkness tinge the edges of the light. It diffused down like blood in water, slowly dancing in ribbons and swaths.

“Cara mia,” Gomez said, looking up from the newspaper with breathless excitement. “Is it time?”

“Pas encore, mon amour.” She let the curtain fall from her fingers, and smiled as Gomez’s cigar fell from his open mouth.

Time passed slowly as they waited for the day’s dominance to wane and the night’s to wax. The sun’s last gasps of light streaked the lower reaches of the horizon as Morticia and Gomez began their cemetery stroll. Shadows lengthened and danced in the setting sun. Darkness swallowed the sky, and one light gave way to many. Stars seemed to materialise from nothing, as their own soft light was no longer hidden by the strong sun.

“There it is.” Gomez pointed to the moon, newly visible as a cloud moved across the sky. As she looked up at it, his arms wrapped around her waist from behind her, and his lips pressed to her neck. The moon, and her heart, were full.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” she murmured, placing her arm over his and interlacing their fingers.

“Oh, Tish.” He spun her away, keeping hold of her hand, and pulled her in close, kissing her hand as if it could be the last time. “What beauty could compare with you?”

Darkness enveloped the world in its embrace, settling comfortably into every vacant corner as if it could not touch enough. Moonlight caressed them with its soft glow as Morticia and Gomez danced in the cemetery until dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Dreamwidth as zeusgoesfishing and Pillowfort/Twitter as littleleotas ♥


End file.
